


Odrodzenie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Drabble, M/M, brak bety, nagroda za tydzień spn, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: To było jak pierdolone odrodzenie.Tekst na temat 24 (odrodzenie) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.Dla Olgie, za tydzień spn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



To było jak pierdolone odrodzenie. Powstanie z martwych po co najmniej roku wąchania kurewskich kwiatków od spodu. Osiągnięcie stanu zen po wyjątkowo przepieprzonym tygodniu. Cholerne katharsis greckiej tragedii.

Czy w końcu po prostu najlepszą rzecz, jaka mu się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła. I to na dodatek całkiem przez przypadek.

Właśnie całował się ze Śmiercią. I było to jak pierdolone odrodzenie, bo nic nigdy wcześniej w jego życiu, nie było tak żywe. Jak całowanie się ze Śmiercią. Dean zachichotał na tę myśl w zachłanne usta, stwierdzając, że najwyraźniej był po prostu pojebany. Ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, oddając sterowanie swoimi działaniami fiutowi.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
